The Proposal
by They Definietly have a thing
Summary: Ziva is heavily pregnant with Tony's baby and Tony doesn't seem to be warming up to the thought of begin a daddy. There's humor, romance and family. Other members of the team are in it as well, please read and reveiw!


NCIS

Tony & Ziva

The day started out just like it normally does. Ziva and McGee arrive early then at least two hours later Tony shows up, they all talk then Gibbs randomly shows up saying things like

"Grab your gear; we got a dead Petty officer"

And then they run off the new solve the case! Well things went a little differently today…

It started out like any other; McGee was sat at his desk typing away… alone no Ziva and no Tony not even Gibbs!

McGee looked up from his computer screen and saw nothing; no one was coming to their small Squad room what so ever, there were other agents from other units walking around hectically with their case and it was just McGee.

Things for the team have been a little differently over the past few months, mainly because Ziva was having a baby… Tony's baby or as Tony would say

"A little Dinozzo running around"

So Ziva hadn't been out in the field much and today was supposed to be her first day of maternity leave, but like any other situation she refused to go on leave. After a few seconds of McGee staring around the elevator doors rang and heavily pregnant Ziva stepped out walking a little funny.

McGee frowned in confusion as Ziva stepped around her desk and sat down slowly

"What are you doing here Ziva; I thought you were on maternity leave?" McGee asked, Ziva looked across the way over to McGee

"I am aware of that McGee, but one more day could not hurt" Replied Ziva in her Israeli accent and pronouncing every word properly. Just then the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out he was on his cell phone it sounded like he was arguing

"Look I don't care if you're a man short I want the crib ordered to my house tomorrow at the latest if it isn't there then you're done for… Listen buddy I'm a federal agent I know where you live and I know your number send the crib or lose your life!" Tony snapped the phone shut then placed down his bag and sat down, Ziva and McGee stared at Tony with a shocked face

"I was ordering the crib" He said defending himself

"Why do we have to buy a crib now, why cannot we wait till the baby shower?" Asked Ziva sitting up a little

"Because Zee-vah I would actually like to do something handy and worthwhile" Tony said quickly

"Tony there is no need to do that you have done something very handy for me" Replied Ziva smiling slightly, this made Tony pull on his suspicious face

"What? What did I do?" Ziva began laughing, her short little laugh

"You gave me a child that is all I could ask for" Tony still looked suspicious and Ziva continued to grin

"McWierd, are you coming to the baby shower tonight?" Tony asked in his normal way, McGee pulled the regular faces we always see and answered

"Yes Tony I will be at the baby shower tonight at seven pm sharp"

Just then the regular thing happened, Gibbs walking at the speed of a cheetah rushed in with his cup of coffee

"Grab your gear we got a dead naval officer" Everyone stood getting their gear, and then Gibbs noticed Ziva and came over to her

"You, go home, you're on maternity leave" Gibbs demanded

"One more day will not hurt Gibbs" Replied Ziva already with her gear

"That wasn't a request it was an order Ziva" Ziva stuck her chin in the air and raised one brow a huge sign of stubbornness, Gibbs was silent for a few seconds staring at Ziva then gave in

"Fine you can stay, one more day but you're not coming out in the field, go stay with Abby or something" And just like that Gibbs, Tony and McGee walked off, Ziva put down her gear and followed behind them, Tony stopped hesitantly and gave Ziva a quick kiss on her forehead which made them both blush. Ziva left to go to Abby and Tony caught up with Gibbs and McGee in the elevator, without any warning Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head in the usual Gibbs smack

"What was that for?" Demanded Tony, Gibbs barely showed any reaction and spoke

"For letting her come into work today"

PART 2

Even if the main team had changed Abby however hadn't, Ziva walked into Abby's lab to hear her music blasting away and Abby dancing around like her usual happy and cheery self, she is the happiest Goth you will ever meet.

"Abby…Abby!" Ziva had to shout over the blaring noise, Abby turned it down and then smiled at her

"Hay Ziva, what are you doing at work I thought you were on maternity leave?" Abby asked happily, Ziva sighed rubbed her bloated belly then sat on a stool by her computers

"I know, I thought that everyone would be happy to see me, apparently not" Abby being Abby, smiled then ran up to Ziva and pulled her into a big bear hug

"I'm happy to see you Ziva!" Ziva looked like she was being smothered

"Okay Abby thank-you but I would like it very much if I could breath" Abby stepped back still smiling

"So what time should I come round tonight for the baby shower, see I was thinking I should come round a little early to help you set things up, but if Tony is doing that then I don't suppose you need me, Ducky's offered to give me a ride but he's coming around half-past seven and McGee is coming at seven sharp so what do you think Ziva?" Ziva was too busy breathing deeply

"Uhh Ziva you okay?" Ziva smiled through the breathing and answered

"I am fine Abby, she seems to enjoy kicking me quite often like I am a human ball" Abby's eyes lit up

"Can I feel? I've always wanted to feel a baby kick" Ziva gently took Abby's hand and placed it on her side where she felt the rhythm of the baby happily kicking away

"Wow your baby has some kick Ziva, but I suppose it gets that off Tony… hold on did you say it was a girl!" Abby's excitement bubbled up once again

"I and Tony have a wager going, he is betting that the baby is a boy and I am betting that the baby is a girl" Ziva answered settling back, relaxing.

"Awesome, do you have names yet?" Abby asked taking a sip of her Caf-Pow

"Tony obviously wants to call the baby Tony and I want to name her Kate" Abby's eyes were still alight but she went quiet, Ziva looked nervous and looked down. It was very clear why Ziva wanted to name the baby Kate, in honor of Kate Todd who passed away 6 years ago due to murder by Ziva's half brother, Airy.

"That is so sweet" Said Abby after a few moments of silence, Ziva didn't react she just kept rubbing her stomach

"So what time do you think I should come?" Abby bubbled again

"Seven?" Abby pulled her cheery smile on.

PART 3

The day had progressed well but something was off, Tony was treating Ziva, just like Ziva like there was no baby in the picture and this worried Ziva, it made her think that Tony didn't care much.

So Ziva being Ziva took things into her own hands, like she had done many times before she followed Tony into the men toilets.

"I thought we discussed this Ziva, this is the men's room" Said Tony being his usual cocky and sarcastic self

"I need to talk to you about something and it is rather important" Ziva said walking over to the sinks to lean on

"Oh yeah? What's up?" Tony zipped back up and turned to stand in of front of Ziva

It was a few moments of silence before Ziva broke the silence

"Do you love me Tony?" Asked Ziva, Tony's face stayed expressionless but spoke anyway

"Yes" He answered this hurt Ziva's feelings even more.

"Do you love our child?" She asked again trying to cover up the pain that was already managing to leak out through her words

"Of course, look Ziva what's this about?" Tony stood up straight and came a few steps closer to Ziva

"You have not been acting yourself lately, you barely look me in the eyes, you don't want to move in with me and whenever I mention the baby you simply blank me out! If that is not annoying then I don't what is!" Ziva exploded and with being pregnant her hormones were on the blink, so Tony wasn't doing well… Ziva's eyes filled with tears and Tony began to realize what he was doing

"I'm sorry Ziva, I've never seen myself as a father and now I'm about to be one it's… hard and even if I don't act like I care sometimes Ziva I still love you and the baby" Tony came up to Ziva now and pulled her into a gentle hug, and gently soothed her.

"I know you love me Tony and the baby but it would not kill for you to say it sometimes" Ziva's voice was muffled; she had her mouth squished to his shoulder.

"I will I promise and the moving in together, I wasn't sure about I've been thinking about it for a while and we should we should buy a small house together so the baby has a good environment, I was thinking somewhere outside of George Town" Ziva was feeling a lot better and in truth so was Tony!

PART 4

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva were gathered in the Squad room staring at the plasma screen trying to solve the latest case. Ziva went straight to her desk and pulled out a sandwich, she was very hungry, she took one look at it then changed her mind she pulled out a large chocolate cookie and began eating it right away ravenously, and Tony watched her closely almost tasting the chocolate himself. Tony stood slowly and came over to Ziva who was nearly finished eating.

"Ziva you might want to slow down there, you look like Augustus Gloop" The regular Ziva then reacted

"Who is Augustus Gloop?" She asked through all the chocolate

"You've never seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" He asked incredulously

"Chocolate factory? Do we have one round here?" Tony sighed heavily smiling; he reached out to Ziva and wiped away some chocolate lingering at the corner of her mouth. This made Ziva smile

"I love you" Whispered Tony

"I love you to Tony" Ziva replied, Just on the other side of the room Gibbs and McGee watched them interacting.

"What's the matter McTurd never seen a pregnant woman before" Joked Tony, McGee rolled his eyes and turned back to the plasma as well as Gibbs.

"Seriously though Ziva you got to slow down" Tony said, obviously trying to be kind

"What? I am pregnant for screaming out loud" Replied the usual Ziva who used to joke around with Tony all the time

"Actually it's crying out loud and come on, I'm taking you to see Ducky" Said Tony taking Ziva's sticky hands and pulling her up, once she was stood he bent down to her stomach and kissed it then said

"Hay little Dinozzo! Do you think you could slow down just a little, you gonna be seize of the Hulk if you carry on" This made Ziva, Gibbs and McGee chuckle

"I think she gets that off you" Answered Ziva, Tony instantly got cocky

"It's a boy, called Anthony AKA Tony!" Demanded Tony, Ziva grinned

"Okay I have been thinking, if the baby is not a boy and is girl, do you think we could name her Caitlin" Tony raised his brows sarcastically then spoke

"I don't see why not, why Caitlin?" Everyone else however was quiet; she walked past Tony and headed over to Gibbs who watched her with those regular Gibbs eyes

"I know how much you liked Kate, how much you all liked her and I know that she meant a lot to this team and I would like to name my baby Kate in her honor, I just thought you should know" Ziva said quietly looking up at Gibbs, Gibbs was quiet for a few seconds

"I don't see why not, what about a middle name?" Asked Gibbs quietly and calmly, Tony was the one to answer

"Jenny… Jenifer I think if Kate gets something her memory Jenny should" Gibbs nodded his head to himself

"Caitlin Jenifer David" Tony instantly got into it

"No, no, no, no Dinozzo, Di-No-Zzo, Dinozzo" Ziva frowned at him

"We are not married Tony so therefore Kate is legally a David" Tony looked at Gibbs and Gibbs raised his eyebrow and as for McGee he grinned

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" McGee turned and headed for his desk and pulled out or desks draw a black velvet ring box, Ziva however just frowned in confusion, out of nowhere Abby, Ducky and Palmer all came into the Squad room smiling widely, Ziva turned her head back to Tony who was already down on one knee, he opened the box and revealed a silver banded ring with a square diamond surrounded by millions of smaller ones, Ziva's breath caught in her throat and began to smile

"Ziva-"Tony began

"When I first met you I thought you were amazing, beautiful, smart and so many more things, I promise to take care of you for the rest of your life, I promise I will be there for you and Kate or Tony whichever and I swear I will protect and make you laugh until the day you die" Gibbs sighed but was grinning

"Dinozzo you don't need to do the vows now" This made everyone chuckle including shocked Ziva

"Sorry boss, Ziva will you marry?" Ziva was silent for a few seconds then whispered

"Yes" Everyone cheered in the room and in the entire room, Tony slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, once they broke apart Tony shouted out

"Kate's a Dinozzo!" This made everyone laugh, Ziva pulled him back down for a deep kiss…


End file.
